1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrothermal article, such as an electric blanket, a mattress pad, a heating pad, and the like, more particularly to an electrothermal article including a plurality of elongated flat heating elements that have two grouped end portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrothermal articles commonly used in our daily life include electric blankets and mattress pads. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heating blanket 101 includes an upper fabric sheet 10, a lower fabric sheet 11, an inner space 100 defined between the upper and lower fabric sheets 10, 11, and a heating wire 12, which is generally made from a nickel-chromium material, and which is meanderingly disposed in the inner space 100. The upper and lower fabric sheets 10, 11 are stitched together. The heating blanket 101 has a corner 13 provided with a connector 2 that is disposed outwardly of the inner space 100. The connector 2 has two terminals 20, 21. Each of the terminals 20, 21 has a power supply-connecting end 200, 210 and a heating wire-connecting end 201, 211. The power supply-connecting ends 200, 210 of the connector 2 protrude outwardly of the heating blanket 101. The heating wire-connecting ends 201, 211 of the connector 2 are connected to two ends 120, 121 of the heating wire 12, respectively, so as to form a loop. When the power supply-connecting ends 200, 210 of the connector 2 are electrically connected to a power supply, the heating wire 12 will generate heat caused by a current flowing therethrough. However, the user will feel uncomfortable when sitting on the heating blanket 101 due to the thickness and hardness of the heating wire 12. In addition, the heating wire 12 of the conventional heating blanket 101 may break when bent inappropriately or during a washing operation.